


And slowly floats the leaf...

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, But it's not a thriller, Child!Kakashi, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Teen!Obito, Teen!Rin, Trust Issues, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: One day Kakashi wakes up dead - he doesn't know how or why, but he's a bit disappointed considering he's not even six years old yet. Still there's nothing to be done so he might as well get used to his afterlife with Obito and Rin. The only question is why they seem so familiar and why they know a ninja with his exact name.





	And slowly floats the leaf...

Death seems overrated. Although perhaps Kakashi should question why he thinks he's dead. So far nothing seems different except for his lack of a heartbeat and his lack of needing to breath. But its not like he ever did anything like that in his dreams so... But he's dead. He knows that like he knows his name. He wonders where his parents are. Maybe he's disappointed them because he managed to die so young. Or maybe they never wanted him.

 

...

 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the blank space. But eventually he notices there is a line of green steadily approaching his location. He also notices he's naked, but he's not cold or warm. His skin is only a little warmer in tone than the white space he sits in. The line of green continues to approach with a slow, but steady speed and eventually he notices it brings sounds.

 

...

 

It also brings a sky - he notices it suddenly when he realizes he's been sleeping and now isn't. Sleep seems a weird affection to have when you're dead, but no one had ever said he wasn't strange. So there is sunlight and there is moonlight and time is something of a concept again. And so it takes three more days before Kakashi wakes up to a bed of soft grass and a canopy of leaves above his head. He isn't cold, but all around lies a sea of stars where sunlight manages to hit cold drops of dew. 

 

For a moment... For a moment Kakashi thinks that is something a friend he used to know would say. A man as tall as a tree with a voice as bright as sunshine and a smile that could warm a frozen heart. But he doesn't know anyone like that except for the strange man his father used to know - Dai. He wonders if Dai will come one day or if he will be kind. Probably not if Kakashi's own parents couldn't be bothered.

 

There's no point in crying when you're dead so Kakashi instead decides to practice his chakra control by running up and down the trees. This would probably go better if he had anything like chakra - or at least the physical aspect of chakra. Oh, well. He can just consider it a challenge of sorts. And maybe if he masters it he'll be something to be proud of and his parents will come get him. Maybe.  

...

 

Three days after the Green arrives Kakashi is trying to walk down the stream he found. He still hasn't figured out how to do that, but sometimes he can partially freeze the water enough to get a few steps. It's not perfect, but it's something and honestly at this point he's kind of bored. There isn't anyone here it seems except himself. It's almost enough for him to wish his idiot "rival" were here. Gai would be some kind of company, even if he were a belligerent ass. 

 

A soft breeze goes by and suddenly Kakashi is glad Gai isn't there. Glad in fact that nobody is around because he really doesn't want anyone to see him naked like he is right now. It'd be just more fodder for all the mockery. And prideful or not he really doesn't like to be mocked. Of course, right then is when his concentration falters and he ends up falling into the water. "Hey kid are you okay?!" It's tempting to just stay under the water. Being dead already it isn't like he'll drown or anything.  Probably. 

 

But then again knowing his luck he'll become the ghost of a ghost and have to take up eating the souls of lackluster ninja children. Sighing the four-year-old is about to let himself float up to the surface when a pair of hands reach down and snatch him up. "Huh. Why in the world are you naked little guy?" Blinking with as deadpan of an expression as possible Kakashi examines the teenager holding him. A round face with kind eyes, messy black hair, a stupid pair of orange goggles, and what looks like an outfit picked out in the dark.

 

"You have the face of an idiot. Please put me down without damaging me." Someone giggles over to the left, but before he can see them he's unceremoniously dropped back into the water. Coming back up with a sputter Kakashi unleashes a blast of killing intent that gets him nothing but smothered laughter. "Aw, it's a baby ninja. I wonder what clan it's from? I mean it has silver hair so maybe it's a cousin of Kakashi-me." Frowning Kakashi wonders where he could possibly know this idiot from.

 

Before he can ask the idiot goes down from a hard hit to the head, "Asshole! Don't insult Kakashi after all he had to go through because you decided to be a fucking idiot! And honestly when he gets here I am making you apologize for the next 10,000 years if not longer!" Glancing at the angry girl he's almost positive he see her literally breathing fire. Hopefully that's some new kind of jutsu - if only because maybe she'll be able to explain how to properly use chakra here.

 

Looking closer he notices that she looks kind of like she's from the Inuzuka clan with her cheek tattoos, but she's far too neat to be from that clan overall. Or maybe he's just being biased because he still hasn't forgiven them for abandoning him and his father. They might only be cousins, but cousins should stick together - but maybe that's just another lie like protecting your teammates over the mission. Or that the Leaf is the best village because Leaf ninjas give a damn about each other.

 

"Hey kid! Come here. You shouldn't be running around naked." Shrugging Kakashi lazily paddles over and manages not to growl when he's picked up like an infant. "Wow. You're so tiny and cute , even with that expression on your face. Anyway, me and Obito have a place over this way. I think we have clothes to fit you. Although, I'm not sure why." She keeps talking, but all Kakashi can think of is that she's still holding him like he's precious. Like he matters.

 

"Oh! I forgot to mention. My name is Rin and my friend is Obito. What's your name?" Kakashi shrugs. He's not ready yet to give her a name because he still remembers them talking about a friend with the same name. "Oh. You don't remember? Well, that's okay. Until we figure it out how about we call you Gin? For your hair?" Shrugging again Kakashi manages not to cuddle closer, but its hard not to relax against her. It's like he knows he can trust her.

 

And as they step out of the forest into a bright clearing Kakashi gives up with a happy sigh. The little stone cottage surrounded by herbs and flowers and vegetables looks and feels like home. "Welcome home Gin-bouzu! Lets get you dressed." 

 


End file.
